If love exists, will I find it?
by DarkestIllusions45
Summary: Asuka and Johan thought this was going to be an ordinary summer like usual, that is until a hyperactive cute merman turns up one night after a storm. With Asuka and Johan's lives turned completely upside-down, will they help the merman to find if love exists? Yaoi, JudaiXRyo, AU, AsukaXJohan. Rated M for future chapter which include swearing, blood, lemons and smut! Please R


**Nexus: Welcome on and all to the re-vamped version of 'If Love Exists, Will I Find It?'! This story was here once before but is now being deleted due to this re-vamp. I would just update the chapters but there are some not so nice reviews from this whiny girl called Higuchimon and I just don't need to deal with her s*** again...**

**Judai: Awe c'mon! It'll be okay, after all, we're here to help ya. Out of questioning... is everyone still in the same roles they were before?**

**Nexus: Yes, there are just some slight attitude adjustments.**

**Also, you guys know that I don't own any characters from the Yugioh Franchise and you know that any OC's in this story are mine. And just to clarify, this is no longer set in Domino City and Duel Monsters doesn't exist here, so we can call this one an AU!**

**And with that established, let's move on to chapter 1 of the re-vamped version of ILE, WIFI? xxx**

* * *

Chapter 1: Just your average summer

"Don't you just love summer?" Johan questioned as he looked at the clear blue skies above him, not a cloud in sight. He looked down to his left to see that Asuka had fallen asleep again. "Asuka?" He began poking her gently, the poked getting harder and more frequent the more time she spent not responding. Eventually, he got a grunt out of her.

"Just leave me alone I'm sleeping," she grunted, then turning onto her side away from Johan.

"I can't believe you. It's a lovely day like this, we're out on the beach and all you want to do is sleep?" Johan asked her in disbelief. "Come on, we've only got one more month until you have to leave to Australia with your brother."

She sat up, cuddled her legs and buried her head in them. "I already told you I'm not moving out to bloody Australia with Fubuki just because his dream job is waiting for him over there. Why should I have to suffer and move with him?"

"Oh, so you were all fine for moving with him a week ago and now you're acting like a kid! Can't you just pretend that you're enjoying this day?"

Asuka gave him a light slap on the face. "It's not like I can do much. After all, you won't go out into the Ocean and I don't like going out there on my own."

"I know that, but there's always the sunshine," Johan mentioned. That was when he spotted Asuka's favourite person walking down the beach. "Besides, the good bit about coming out to the beach is that you get to see Ryo on lifeguard duty."

Asuka then instantly flipped her head over towards the lifeguard tower that Ryo had taken up residence on, her face instantly brightening up.

"I knew that would cheer you up," Johan smirked, then resting his head against a rolled up towel.

And so we have Johan and Asuka, two friends who met by coincidence.

Johan Andersen had always lived in Asami since the day he was born, and he was even luckier to have been born into a wealthy family. Sadly, when he was 12, his parents went out on a boat excursion and in a freak accident, everyone on the boat died, leaving Johan all alone. Because of this, Johan developed an ultimate fear of water and the Ocean. Johan had very striking, piercing viridian eyes and luscious hair to match. Right now, he would have just turned 18.

Tenjouin Asuka on the other hand moved to Asami when she was 11 after her brother, Fubuki, had found a better higher paid job as a marine biologist and general scientist. Asuka has electrifying blue eyes and mid length dirty blond hair that flicked at the ends. She herself was 17.

Asuka and Johan men when they began secondary school at Asami Beach High at the age of 12. The two very quickly became good friends, but never anything more. From time to time, it seemed that Asuka practically lived at Johan's and she was always there for him since he had no other family left. Between those 5 years, Johan never had to worry about bills or finances due to the vast wealth of the Andersen's, meaning living wasn't an issue either. When he first found out the news about his parents though, Fubuki was there to help get Johan back on track with life and with the world.

Asami was a rather prestige area, situated right on the coast of Japan, and coastal towns were always famous for their beaches and all year round awesome weather. Naturally, marine life was a big part of the town as well as water sports, which Asuka participated in from time to time, Johan of course never joining in.

Marufuji Ryo on the other hand was just your average older teenage heart throb that everyone, both boys and girls, lusted after. He himself was only 18 and also used to attend Asami Beach High, which is how Asuka developed a long lasting crush on him. Truth he, Ryo had never dated anyone, he was still waiting until he found the one and that was it. He had dark blue hair and eyes of the same dark shade to match his mysterious personality. He never really spoke much either. And even though Asuka knew it was practically useless for Ryo and her to work out, something inside of her kept her hopes up and just told her to keep on trying. Ryo also worked as a lifeguard at Asami's main beach. He worked for most of the day, then came back at 5:45 until the beach closed at 7:00.

"You know, if you're getting bored of the beach, we can always leave whenever you want," Johan mentioned.

Asuka looked down at her watch and saw that it was already 5:50PM. "Well it is a little late to still be here on the beach, even it it does close at 7. But I don't really want to leave yet."

"Why don't we just rest out here then until it closes and enjoy the sun?" Johan asked, laying himself back down again, enjoying the rays from the sun.

"Why not?" Asuka agreed, taking up the same position. She had to make the most of this month, it would be the last time she would see Johan for ages. She knew her brother would eventually win and that she would have to leave with him. "I just don't want this month to be over."

"You never know, me might find a way around you leaving," Johan said, trying to cheer his slightly depressed friend up. "You could always get married to him," he suggested with a massive smirk on his face.

Asuka began blushing and turned herself on her side to give him an almighty slap on the face. "As if that would ever happen," she said with sadness in her voice instead of anger.

"I'm sorry," Johan apologised. The two remained silent from then, just enjoying the sight of the sun setting down, making a sparkling breath taking reflection on the water, glowing between red, orange and yellow.

7PM actually dawned on them quite quickly. Asuka glanced at her watched, then standing up and gathering all her items together. "Come on, we should get going."

Johan himself then began doing the same thing. "Asuka, you go down to my house, take the keys," Johan told her, tossing his keys to her.

"What are you going to do?" She asked suspiciously.

"There's something I want to ask Ryo," he replied rather seriously.

"You had better not ask him about me getting married to him," she warned him.

"It's nothing like that at all," Johan assured her. "Now just go." He began shoving her in the direction to his home, eventually getting her to leave.

Johan then walked his way over to Ryo, replaying what he was going to say over in his mind. "Ryo?"

"Johan, is there something you need? You know I need to pack up and leave in a minute," Ryo told him.

"I know, there's something important I want to ask you, about the one you love," Johan began.

Ryo felt a little bit shaken by the beginning of his question. Why did he want to talk about that of all topics? "Carry on..."

"It's just, I'm not trying to sound rude when I ask this but... are you gay?" Johan asked him, bracing himself for what was to follow.

"How'd you figure it out?" Ryo asked surprised.

Johan was a little surprised himself, Ryo actually came out about it. "Well, it's just that some nights I've seen you out on the hills with another figure, and this figure had fluffy short hair so I presumed it was a man. Who is that guy anyway? It's not like you've ever spoken about it."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to reveal his identity any time soon," Ryo replied. "Also, please don't tell anyone about this, you know what kind of issues it would cause for me don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," Johan replied softly, He felt slightly bad about asking Ryo about his love for the same sex. "Just, forget I ever asked you that question."

"Well, I suppose I could at least give you his name. It's not like you'd ever meet the guy in a million years or you'd know him personally. After all, he only has a nickname, he refuses to tell me or anyone his real name," Ryo explained.

"It seems a little odd," Johan muttered under his breath. "So, what's his 'nickname' then?"

"Jaden."

"Nice nickname he's got. You gave that to him?" Johan asked.

"Something about calling him Jaden just felt right. I'm sure one day he'll tell me his real name one day."

"I'm sure he will," Johan replied, smiling to himself. "Well, I'd better be off, I don't want to worry Asuka or anything." He then began walking off towards home.

"You take care okay," Ryo called. Johan just raised his hand and lowered it a second later, carrying on walking.

As soon as Johan had left the area, a head rose out the Ocean. "Man, I thought that guy would never leave!"

Ryo's head quickly swiped around to look at the Ocean, seeing a familiar face that he hated. "Manjoume, what are doing here?" Ryo asked, his voice tinged with anger.

Manjoume Jun, you could call him Ryo's rival in school, he himself attending Asami Beach High too. He always had to try and be better at everything in comparison to Ryo and everyone else below that as well. He had fanned spiky black hair and it was hard to admit that he wasn't cute.

"Calm down now, I just came to say high, and to send you a message," Jun began. "About someone very close to you."

Ryo tensed up at his words. _*First Johan asks me about Jaden and my love for the same gender, then Jun just turns up out of the blue again and tells me he has a message about someone close to me. How much worse could this day get?__*_ He thought to himself.

"You yourself full-well known what time is dawning upon you and Johan," Jun said.

"The day that marks 6 years since Johan's parents died, and 6 years since I found _him_," Ryo replied sadly.

"That's right! 6 years since I vowed that I would kill someone close in Johan's circle of relations. Naturally, I can't just kill Johan or Asuka or someone human. You know that Jaden doesn't fit the bill and that I could kill him under the radar."

"But why!?" Ryo shouted. "Why should me and him have to suffer just because of something that I have nothing to do. He's not even one of us, so why him too?"

Just then another head popped up next to Jun. "Jun we should really be going, you'll have time to talk about this later or some other time."

"Cherise."

Cherise was a little younger that Ryo and Jun, clocking in at a very young 17. She had cream hair that was either tied up in a large flat bun with thick wavy strands always covering her shoulders or just left loose. She was Jun's supposed girlfriend, who also began attending Asami high, but at the age of 15. The two were a very mysterious pair. No-one knew where they lived and there was no record of them having a home in Asami. It was possible that they owned a house or lived just outside of the area, but if so, then why attend the Beach High there and not in the area they lived? It was truly puzzling.

"Now's not the time for this. I can't believe you're still intent on trying to kill this guy," Cherise said disappointedly.

"Now now, it's not like I want to kill him just because of his relation to Ryo and that boating incident, there are so many reasons that go beyond that, reasons that transcend time," Jun briefly explained.

"Listen Jun, I really don't have time for this. I still think you'd be bluffing about killing him," Ryo said with pain still showing in his eyes. Jaden meant half the world to him, and he wouldn't take one more word about Jun wanting to kill him for reasons completely unjustified.

"You know he's right Jun, leave it," Cherise agreed, ducking under the water and disappearing from sight.

"Well, someone was put in there place," Ryo said proudly, seeing how Jun had just been talked down by his girlfriend again.

Jun let out a low growl before he had just about had it tonight. "He will die, and he will atone for his crime, and so will you!" Jun also followed Cherise and ducked under the waves too.

"And once again, another note and reminder about how he's going to kill Jaden." Ryo sighed deeply. "I haven't even seen him in the last 2 weeks, he just suddenly up and stopped seeing me..." Then it hit him, but no. "No, there's no way Jun could have killed him. And furthermore, how does Jun even know what he is unless..."

Ryo then suddenly smirked as he climbed off his lifeguard tower and began gathering his stuff. He turned out the Ocean and gave it one last good look. "Things are going to get rather interesting around here."

* * *

**- Back at Johan's -**

Johan had settled down in bed, after dodging Asuka's questioning of what he'd asked Ryo, watching the news like he did every night.

"And now for the weather. Just keep all your windows shut tonight and hold on because-"

"Asuka!" Johan whined as he turned around to see that Asuka had grabbed both remotes for the TV, switching it off then returning it to it's resting place at the base of the bed.

"Come on, I'm tired and you know I don't like watching the news at this time of night anyway," she whined back.

"You're usually in the shower for longer any other day," Johan noticed.

"Well, like I said... I'm tired now can I get some sleep now?" She asked politely, sliding into bed and turning on her side to settle down, then turning onto her back a few seconds later.

"You know Johan…" she began to say, worming her way closer to him and holding his hand tightly, "I wish that I could just stay here forever with you. I mean, so far, you're my best friend. I don't want to go with my brother to Australia."

"Asuka… you know I won't let that happen. I'll think of something to stop you from moving, don't you worry. We can stay together," Johan replied happily.

"I wish we can."

"Okay, let's just go to sleep. I'm starting to get really tired now… you're having a strange effect on me with your own tiredness," Johan began to say until a yawn took over him.

"Haha, okay, let's." She giggled lightly at his yawn before letting out a rather large yawn of her own.

Little did both of them know that what they wished for could be made into a reality. If you make a wish like that, someone out there is bound to hear it. And drifting off into sleep, heavy rain pouring down and strong wind devouring every block along the Sea Front in its darkness, the Ocean sent them a gift that would make their wish a reality. A flash of red could be seen in the waves, disappearing in and out as the harsh waves rolled up over Asami's shores, and eventually, working their way over to Johan and Asuka.

* * *

**Nexus: Okay, so there where some pretty major changes in the story and how the characters reacted to things. Johan is no longer gay, we know the name of Ryo's lover right from stage 1, Jun is intent on killing him and Ryo is going to have a lot more fun with Jun and Cherise that he first thought...**

**Jun: Why all these sudden changes? You even moved our location and ditched duel monsters.**

**Nexus: It just didn't seem fitting to set it into a world where Duel Monsters was still a major thing, by moving it around and changing this to an AU, it made things easier for me.**

**Well, as you all know, the original has been deleted and this, has taken it's place. Hope everyone likes the new changes to it ^_^ xxx**


End file.
